Lilo's Experiment Files
by Inferno19900828
Summary: This story is comprised of the reports Lilo and Stitch sent to the Galactic Council after they captured and repurposed each of the experiments.
1. Experiment 6-2-8

Lilo's Experiment Files

By: Inferno19900828

Written on Saturday, December 6, 2014 at 18:36:31 Central Standard Time

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Experiment 6-2-8<p>

**Name:** Unknown

**Date of Creation:** Monday, March 15, 2004

**Designed to:** be a nurse in Dr. Jumba's lab

**Gender:** Female

**Height:** one hundred centimeters (one meter)

**Weight:** forty-nine kilograms

**Date of Activation:** Sunday, January 8, 2006

**Appearance:** This experiment is an exact duplicate of experiment six-two-four. She has ocean blue outer fur and sky-blue inner fur. She is the exact same height and weight as experiment six-two-six.

**Story of capture:** This experiment was captured and repurposed completely by accident. Before seven this morning, we had no idea that there even was an experiment six-two-eight. At seven, we were alerted to this experiment's activation. As neither Gantu nor Dr. Gerbilviel knew of her existence, we were the only ones to go after her. I think that the weirdest part of this experiment's story is that she never left our yard. She stayed here and actually _let_ us capture her. She did not put up any kind of fight. After we reformed her, Nani saw the pre-existent good in her and this house was made her new home.

**One true place:** Here, at our house

**What's new?:** Experiment six-two-eight is really starting to fall in love with our Hawaiian culture. She has mastered many of its concepts faster than any of the other experiments. When Nani got sick last Tuesday, she was right there to nurse her back to health. Much of six-two-eight's time is spent keeping the 'ohana healthy, for which Nani and I are grateful.


	2. Experiment 5-8-0

Lilo's Experiment Files

By: Inferno19900828

Written on Saturday, December 6, 2014 at 18:36:54 Central Standard Time

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Experiment 5-8-0<p>

**Name:** Friday (XIII)

**Date of Creation:** Tuesday, September 14, 1999

**Designed to:** Make time stop whenever it's Friday the Thirteenth

**Gender:** Male

**Height:** seventy-seven centimeters (zero point seven nine meters)

**Weight:** twelve kilograms

**Date of Activation:** Friday, January 13, 2006

**Appearance:** This experiment is one of the strangest creatures I've ever seen. His body is a perfect square. His fur color is mostly white, except for a few words printed on his head and torso that change once every month. He is very strange because he looks exactly like a calendar of the current month.

**Story of Capture:** The main event in the story of this experiment's discovery is that I was late getting myself a new calendar for this year. I went to the local convenience store to locate one and all I found was this experiment. I thought he was a calendar, so I bought him for two dollars. Later, I brought him home and Jumba exclaimed, "Holy cow, little girl, you've just found experiment five-eight-zero." I told him that he just looked like a calendar to me, and he said that his main function was to make time stop on Friday the Thirteenth. I told Stitch that we needed to reform this experiment rather quickly. When we finally did, I hung him on my wall. I never need to buy another calendar again.

**One True Place:** On my bedroom wall, serving as my calendar.

**What's New?:** Absolutely nothing.


	3. Experiment 5-7-2

Lilo's Experiment Files

By: Inferno19900828

Written on Saturday, December 6, 2014 at 18:37:16 Central Standard Time

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Experiment 5-7-2<p>

**Name:** Dropcall

**Date of Creation:** Saturday, August 28, 1999

**Designed to:** drop people's important phone calls

**Gender:** Male

**Height:** forty-two centimeters (zero point four two meters)

**Weight:** fifty kilograms

**Date of Activation:** Tuesday, February 28, 2006

**Appearance:** This experiment has the body structure of experiment zero-two-zero. Where zero-two-zero is pink, this experiment has orange fur.

**Story of Capture:** When we received the alert of this experiment's activation, we were _literally_ right in the middle of reading through our old experiment files. At roughly noon today, we went out, without Nani's knowledge or consent, to capture him. Gantu beat us there, but after a three hour fight, Stitch kicked his ass from Kauai to Tehran; with the Iranians kicking his ass back to Kauai. Later, Dr. Gerbilviel verbally kicked his ass, telling him that he was the most pathetic thing he'd ever seen. After we'd rescued him, we sent five-seven-two to Langley, Virginia, to work for the CIA.

**One True Place:** Works for the Central Intelligence Agency, in the counterterrorism division.

**What's New?:** Experiment five-seven-two was instrumental in the capture of Osama bin Laden; the world's most wanted terrorist. Late in 2010, he intercepted thirteen calls between bin Laden and some of his operatives around the world. The President of the United States later found out about these calls, which had been traced to a compound in Pakistan; and sent the Navy Seals in there, where they killed bin Laden. He was also instrumental in the solution to the Benghazi attack (in Libya) on September 11, 2012. He intercepted calls from the current leader of al-Qaeda to his operatives in Libya.


	4. Experiment 5-6-4

Lilo's Experiment Files

By: Inferno19900828

Written on Saturday, December 6, 2014 at 18:37:37 Central Standard Time

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Experiment 5-6-4<p>

Name: Lot's Wife

Date of Creation: Sunday, May 16, 1999

Designed to: turn things into stone

Gender: Female

Height: sixty-nine centimeters (zero point six nine meters)

Weight: twenty-three kilograms

Date of Activation: Tuesday, June 6, 2006

Appearance: This experiment looks a lot like Angel (Experiment six-two-four). She has a midnight-black outer coat with light grey belly fur. She is about five centimeters shorter than Stitch (Experiment six-two-six), and she is fourteen kilograms lighter than him.

Story of Capture: At roughly noon today, we received an alert on the activation of Experiment five-six-four, the only experiment we hadn't yet met. Forty-five minutes later, we saw Gantu running down South Kailani Street, chasing after the experiment. Stitch intercepted him, kicking his ass from here to Chicago; saving five-six-four in the process. We don't know what became of Gantu. A very pissed-off Dr. Gerbilviel called _us_ three hours later to taunt us, which pissed Stitch off. He started to verbally assault Dr. Gerbilviel. Then, when he was done, we brought five-six-four to her new home on the south shore beach of Kauai.

One True Place: Experiment five-six-four lives on the south point of the island.

What's New: Experiment five-six-four was very instrumental in helping to rebuild the island after Hurricane Ioke on August 15, 2006. After the storm made landfall on the southeastern portion of the island that night, she immediately went into action, rebuilding a portion of the eastern shoreline of the island. Over the next four or five days, she continued to rebuild the shoreline in the area, effectively reversing the effects of this category five hurricane on the southeastern beaches of Kauai.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>_The back story I've given for this experiment is original (my own creation), because Hurricane Ioke never made landfall on Kauai in real life, although it really was a category five hurricane._


	5. Experiment 0-0-1

Lilo's Experiment Files

By: Inferno19900828

Written on Friday, January 30, 2015 at 03:58:45 Central Standard Time

Chapter Five: Experiment 0-0-1

**Name:** Shrink

**Date of Creation:** Wednesday, August 17, 1977

**Designed to:** Make things smaller

**Gender:** Male

**Height:** seventy-five centimeters (zero-point-seven-five meters)

**Weight:** thirty-nine kilograms

**Date of Activation:** Monday, March 9, 2006

**Appearance:** This experiment is similar in weight to Stitch, but a few centimeters taller. He has light gray outer fur and white inner fur.

**Story of capture:** There was no complication in capturing this experiment. He was activated here at our home, and as such, Gantu could not get him.

**One true place:** Helping out Lot's Wife (See previous report) on the south point of the island.

**What's new?:** After the Leroy Battle on June 30, 2006, Shrink returned to his home on the south point of Kauai. Within a few weeks, around the end of July, he fell in love with Lot's Wife (See previous report). His story after that is the same as Lot's Wife's story, as narrated in the previous report.


	6. Experiment 2-1-7

Lilo's Experiment Files

By: Inferno19900828

Written on Sunday, February 8, 2015 at 23:51:42 Central Standard Time

Chapter Six: Experiment 2-1-7

**Name:** Rat

**Date of Creation:** Thursday, April 17, 1980

**Designed to:** Steal enemy documents and then reveal the secrets within.

**Gender:** Male

**Height:** fourteen centimeters (Zero-point-one-four meters)

**Weight:** one kilogram

**Date of Activation:** Wednesday, April 24, 2005

**Appearance:** I know it's kind of strange to say this, but imagine a cross between Stitch and Dr. Hamsterviel. He's a few centimeters taller than Dr. Hamsterviel, and his fur is the exact same color as Stitch.

**Story of capture:** At roughly twelve this afternoon, we received a notification of the activation of experiment two-one-seven. Roughly thirty minutes later, we were on the chase, but so was ex-Captain Gantu. After Gantu grabbed the experiment, Stitch went into action, kicking his ass in a matter of about thirty seconds; after which we rescued two-one-seven and repurposed him to the C.I.A.

**One true place:** This experiment was one of the several experiments given a job with the C.I.A. On occasion, though, he moonlights for the F.B.I. as well.

**What's new?:** In August, experiment two-one-seven was tasked with hunting down a person by the name of Daniel Bauer. As we later found out, Mr. Bauer was wanted by the F.B.I. for several murders in the Greater Chicago area. What we found strange, though, was that they suspected that he was on Oahu, Kauai, or Niihau. Two-one-seven went to each of the places they had instructed him to, stealing documents from each. It turned out that Mr. Bauer was living here in Kokaua Town, where the F.B.I. arrested him on Sunday, August 28, 2005.


End file.
